Kazekage's New Journey
by Draven007
Summary: When Kaguya uses a delayed jutsu to try and send the gathered shinobi into a different dimension Gaara uses his sand to get everyone out of harms way except himself.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

Gaara stood resolute not moving a muscle even though he knew it would cost him his life, the rabbit goddess Kaguya even sealed away again had a final trump card as everyone was celebrating the ending of the war and being awoken from the infinite Tsukuyomi by Sasuke and Naruto a final jutsu to send everyone to a new dimension. His sand was moving faster than it had ever done pushing everyone out of the way to safety which left him as the only one to be caught in it; the last thing he heard was distraught screaming of his name before he experienced the most excruciating pain in his life.

If anyone asked Gaara later what it looked like to travel dimensions he would say the darkest time of his life, which seeing as his early life was a constant memory of death, blood and betrayal was saying something. It was black, and when he meant it was black it was so dark that he couldn't see any part of his body and there was nothing around except darkness he wouldn't have been able to keep sane if it wasn't for the gourd of sand on his back.

When he needed to know he was still alive and could feel, he would run the sand and occasional gold along his skin and take comfort in the sand that has been his closest companion for his whole life. Gaara finally saw something other than darkness and he thought he had finally gone insane again, it was blue and if his eyes weren't deceiving him there were clouds floating by peacefully. Gaara felt like he was falling and he had to strain his body and turn his body in mid-air and what he saw didn't exactly get him hope that this new dimension was like his old one, down below was an army of what he could only describe of as monsters. His body ached and he didn't have much chakra left but he could not sit back and let this happen.

Hounds as big as Gamakichi, giant monsters with only one eye and and standing tall as small building and three shrivelled old bat like monster with flaming whips surrounding a young girl with spiky hair and torn clothes wielding a spear and in his opinion a unique shield with a woman's head surrounded by twisting snakes. Quickly taking stock of the situation Gaara created a small platform of sand under his feet and directed two tendrils of sand in two directions, one down to grab the girl and brings her away from the monsters and the other one to the ground to create more sand.

Gaara quickly brought the struggling girl towards him not caring that she screamed and cursed, he glanced down below at the bat woman as they screamed and prepared to take to the air. Gaara called forth all the sand from his gourd which wasn't much and covered the girl in the same sand armour as well; "release the girl and you shall not suffer our master's wrath" hissed one of the bat women, as himself; as they rose in the air in front of him.

Releasing a slow breath Gaara Gaara pulled the last of his sand from his gourd and formed the sand into ten shuriken and sent them at the bat women hitting two of them but the last one dodged and charged forward, not even blinking the gourd on his back exploded past his shoulders and turned into a spear and impaled it in the stomach causing it to explode into yellow dust.

Gaara quickly took stock of the situation he had been caught into, the girl who he was protecting was very pale and had her eyes closed which Gaara thought he might know why. The monsters without any one in charge had barely done anything, the big one eyed ones were just staring up into the air with what he could only describe as a stupid look on their face, and the hounds were either snarling at each other or looking up and barking at him. Knowing that he had very little sand and that it would be a while until he could use sand tsunami he would have to stall for time, lowering himself and the girl "we are about to land prepare yourself to fight" he said.

She gave him a nod and she readied her spear, as their feet touched the ground Gaara pulled all the sand that was above ground into a small wave of sand and sent it forward into the first wave of monsters, the girl using her spear and shield to start cutting down the hounds that his wave hadn't killed. Gaara looked over at the one eyed monster that had only figured out there were targets and moved forward to attack him and the girl, he made a sword out of sand and he grabbed it as the rest of the sand he was using was sent to the closest one eye and used to wrap it around the neck and snap it causing the monster to explode into dust. The next few minutes passed quickly as he and the girl fended off the hounds as his sand snapped the necks of the closest one eye monster, she was very proficient he noticed but with quite a few holes he noticed as he had to cut down a monster that was about to bite her arm off.

"Move behind me" Gaara told the girl, he watched as the girl moved quickly behind him, raising his hands in the air causing all the sand he had created to shoot up into the air in front of him. He heard a gasp from behind him "Sabaku Taisõ" the sand rushed forward in a wave swallowing the rest of the army that was in front of him. Gaara moved forward and put his palms on to the sand and used all his remaining chakra to crush everything underneath just to make sure. What once was a very large clearing was now turned into a small desert; turning around Gaara finally had a chance to take notice of the girl properly, she was very young with short spiky black hair, freckles across her nose and upper cheeks, blue eyes and tattered clothing which consisted of a partially shredded shirt and pants in the same condition.

Gaara could feel how the strain of recent events catching up to him as he reformed his gourd and filled it with sand, "Thank you for saving me, my name is Thalia" she said softly as her shield transformed into a bracelet and her spear changed as well into a medal canister type object.

Luckily she spoke a language Gaara could understand "my name is Gaara of the desert, are you injured?" Gaara asked. She looked too thin and she had a few bruises and cuts on her but she didn't have any major injuries that he could see on her.

"I am good just a few cuts and bruises nothing big" Gaara only had a split second to reach over and grab her before she started to tip over and fall on the ground; he cradled Thalia to his chest and gently lowered her to the sand. He was about to check for wounds when a half man half horse monster came trotting out of the forest. His horse half was white and he had thinning brown hair, scruffy beard, and brown eyes and was wearing a brown jacket on his human half.

"My name is Chiron and I do not mean any harm, we need to get her medical care. Please come with me and we will heal her" said the newly dubbed Chiron as he came closer holding his hands in the air. Gaara gently picked her up and nodded to Chiron as they slowly made their way to back the way Chiron came from.

 **Suna Suna Suna**

Gaara after being taken back to the camp and letting them take the girl away to be healed, he had been taken to a large house with a veranda and been introduced to the camp director called Mr D who was a chubby man with curly black hair, blue blood shot eyes and wearing a tiger print shirt and brown shorts he had told them about how he was sent through to this dimension just before he saved Thalia's life, the centaur had looked shocked but Mr D had barely glanced over to him. "So a different pantheon has sent us another demigod to deal with great" said Mr D sarcastically as he conjured a can of drink out of thin air, Gaara wondered how he was able to do that.

"What do you mean demigod?" asked Gaara

"A demi god is a child who is the off spring of a god and a mortal" explained Chiron to Gaara who stood leaning against the wall.

"I am not a demigod both my parents were human"

"People from the dimension I think you are from are either very ancient legacies of gods or goddess, or somewhere along the line there family were blessed with special abilities that make them one quarter demigod" Mr D explained.

"Does that mean you can send me back?"

"No we can't, that dimension was sealed by the other pantheons. I guess you're stuck here from now on" Mr D said.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto or Percy Jackson.

It had been a week since Gaara had been sent to this dimension, a lot of interesting things had happened since then. One was that he was apparently allowed to live by Zeus, who is apparently king of the gods. Two he had been taken on a full tour of the camp, he was shown and told about all the cabins and their corresponding gods and goddess which explained why they all looked so different to each other. The third and last was that he had a stalker named Thalia, when he had saved her he never knew from that day that she would follow him everywhere and pester him with questions followed by a small blonde girl with grey eyes. They had moved him into the big house spare room, which had simple furnishings consisting of a bed with a blue blanket and two pillows, a dark brown night stand was next to the bed and a dark brown dresser was under the only window in the room. Mr D with a lot of protest had asked him what type of clothes he would like to wear with the typical orange camp half-blood shirt, he had asked for a long sleeve crimson coat, full length dark red trousers and a grey vest held by a single strap over his shoulder.

Gaara glanced to his left as he walked around the camp perimeter taking in the view of the large forest apparently full of monsters that the demigods train against, it was even to him quite shocking that the gods were so close to humans in this world considering they slept with them on a regular occurrence.

"Gaara what are you doing out here?" a familiar voice yelled to his left. Barely glancing around he was not shocked to find Thalia had found him, she had cleaned up well since when they first met, her clothes she wore now were a black tea shirt with a skull on the front and blue jeans.

"I was just walking around the perimeter of the camp, checking for any monsters"

"Didn't Chiron tell you about the camps magical border?"

"Where I am from we do not trust in an ultimate defence, all it takes is one weakness that can be exploited" Gaara knew from personal experience that there was always a hole in a perfect defence. Gaara stopped his walk around the perimeter and nodded his head back to the camp, when they started there walk back Gaara had to stop from grabbing their little follower as she ran out to grab onto Gaara's leg for a hug.

"Can we play build the city again please?" Asked Annabeth, Gaara looked down at the small blonde girl clad in her new orange camp half-blood shirt then up to the sun to check the time left before they had to go to dinner.

"We only have a couple of hours until we have to have dinner, you can play that game all day"

"Please I want to continue on from yesterday"

"Fine but only till dinner" Annabeth gave him a huge smile and grabbed onto his hand as she led him and Thalia to the beach, where a few days after Gaara had arrived she had asked him if he could help her build a sand castle sky scraper. Once she discover he could use the sand to build anything, she had asked him to build her a specific building that she pointed out everything she wanted in the building like the design, shapes of window and many other things he hadn't known about that went into a building.

They arrived at the beach were a skyscraper the size of Annabeth stood next to a smaller house she had said belonged to her father and step mother. As Annabeth started her next masterpiece Gaara wondered when he was a child if he could have bonded with his family the same way he was with Annabeth. He had spent two enjoyable hours with Annabeth and Thalia, building for Annabeth while talking to Thalia about some of his child friendly missions back home, like when Matsuri and he had searched all around the desert looking for a rare cactus that he had needed for his collection but ended up only coming home with a lizard that had gotten attached to Matsuri's skirt and they hadn't had the heart to kill it to get it off.

 **Suna Suna Suna**

Gaara's first meeting with a god other than Mr D was far from what he had anticipated; it was the middle of the day when he had seen a small girl with brown hair sitting and poking the camp fire with a stick and thought he had better talk to her. "I do not think that you should be near the fire without someone watching" Gaara said walking over and sitting down next to the girl, when she turned around Gaara could finally see her face but more specifically was her eyes they were made of fire.

"That is very kind of you to care but I perfectly fine, my name is Hestia goddess of family and hearth" Hestia gave Gaara a smile that against his will made him smile as well, Hestia turned back around and pocket the fire again.

"I wondered if you would come and talks to me, so many see me and do not come over and talk to me" said Hestia

"Why do they not talk to you?" Gaara asked

"No one has time for family these days; I am sorry that you were separated from your own family. Hopefully you can find a new one amongst the other demigod children, as you might have noticed there aren't many demigods here and they would benefit from having you here" said Hestia

Gaara hadn't thought of trying to build a new life here he had been trying to rationalize this as an inconvenient trip and that it would be over soon and he would be back home with his sister and brother. Gaara knew that there was a chance that he would never see them again, he wished he had at least a photo to help remember them he didn't want to forget their faces.

"When I was younger I had no family that loved me, they only feared me or wanted me as a weapon. I had only changed when I met my first friend; Naruto he had pulled me out of the darkness that was my life. It took a few years for my family to actually become a family again, they became some the most important people in my life I will miss them terribly but maybe I can find a new home here" Gaara said.

"Gaara come on time for dinner" A voice he knew was Annabeth yelled, he looked over to Hestia to tell her that he needed to go but she had already left.

"I am coming Annabeth" he called over to her as he stood up and walked over to her, she held out her hand for him to grab onto so he gently grasped her hand as they walked off to get lunch. Gaara had to sit down at the head table with Mr D, Chiron and the satyrs whenever there was a meal because he didn't have a godly parent so he couldn't sit down at any of the other tables. Gaara glanced down at his plate as he grabbed a large piece of brisket and walked over with the rest of the camp to sacrifice a piece of their meal to the gods. Slicing of a piece of brisket he scraped it off into the fire "Hestia" he said and walked back over to the table and sat down next to a wood nymph who giggled at him, Gaara slowly ate his dinner and studied the rest of the camp children who were stuck here because of monsters that attacked them because of their parentage; it reminded Gaara of the hatred between the villages before the war and the shinobi alliance forming to fight a common threat.

Finishing his plate Gaara quietly left only Mr D and Chiron noticed his exit as he walked to the beach sitting on the sand and staring up at the moon that looked nearly identical with the one back home except that there was no evil moon goddess sealed up their only a goddess and her chariot.

 **Suna Suna Suna**

Authors note: I would like to thank everyone that favourite, followed and reviewed.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson

 **Suna Suna Suna**

Gaara felt overwhelmed as of late he had never had anyone that was a clingy as Annabeth, she followed him everywhere and kept grabbing his hand and trying to get his attention. When he had asked Chiron about why he had only smiled and told him that he had become a hero to her for saving Thalia, but had become something more after bonding with her and showing her affection.

The sun was over head as Gaara walked into the sword fighting arena, after leaving Annabeth at the arts and craft to work on her colouring he had decided it was time to start working on his skills now that he had gods for enemies.

There were straw dummies on one side of the arena with a rack of different weapons; the other side was empty with only another rack of weapons. Gaara strolled over to the empty side and sat his gourd down against the wall before walking over and picking up a sword. The grip felt unbalanced in his hand as he examined it, the blade was two sided and ended in a point; the guard was simple and rectangle. He slowly moved through a few katas that he remembered from when he had started training with different weapons to teach his student, not even thinking about anything he just kept going through the motions loosing himself in the semi familiar exercise.

Muscles barely strained Gaara returned the sword and walked back over to where he was practising; Gaara popped the lid of his gourd from where he stood before folding his arms. He slowly exhaled and without using his hands pulled all the left over gold dust that he kept in his gourd out the top and over to him, Gaara slowly started to form a small spider he remember Deidara using. Gaara had to concentrate rather hard to do this, but slowly it started to take shape a small round spider now floated before his eyes he slowly lowered it to the ground and what stood before him was art.

It shined in the sun had six long legs leading to a round body; he made it walk around in front of him in a circle for a few minutes before he formed another one as well and had two marching around. Controlling all the gold dust into a shape like a spider was not difficult but moving all the different parts to mimic a real spider was, such precise work took a lot of effort but Gaara hoped that the reward for when he mastered it would make up for the probable years it took to develop.

The next hour was full of small marching spiders and a stotic redhead watching barely blinking as they stumbled and fell over occasionally, Gaara made all the gold dust go back into his gourd before he picked it up and strapped it to his back and walked out of the arena to spend time with Annabeth and Thalia.

 **Suna Suna Suna**

Calmly blocking the knife that swiped at his stomach Gaara stepped backwards "again" was all he said before he attacked his target at a slow pace making sure that he corrected the flaws in his student when he saw them. She had showed up one morning when he was meditating and had asked him to teach her to use her knife, he had refused at first because he didn't want to have another student but had resigned himself when she had looked up at him all teary eyed and asked him again but he had a few conditions that were non-negotiable. One was that he would not only teach her how to use her knife but also to use shuriken and kunai, two was that if any other demigods wanted to come to his lessons that all would be welcome she had looked a bit grumpy after he said that but she had to agree and third was that only when he thought she was ready to wield shurikan properly could she have some of the Hephaestus children make some for her.

Annabeth was panting and her arms shook slightly from holding her knife up for so long Gaara finally called a halt to the practise and walked over to her and gave her a pat on the head, "Let's go and get you some water" he said

"Wait I want to continue" Annabeth pleaded

"No you have done enough for today we will start again tomorrow, you did well no need to exhaust yourself" was all he said before walking away with Annabeth in toe. Annabeth grabbed his hand like always when they walked together, it was only mid-morning so he wasn't surprised that there weren't many demigods around a couple of Aphrodite children winked at him as he walked past there was one demigod that drew his attention: Luke Castellan the son of Hermes he reminded Gaara of a blonde Sasuke he always glared at Gaara whenever he saw him Thalia had said Luke had started taking a lot of risks just before they arrived and with Annabeth spending so much time with him rubbed him the wrong way.

"Luke come join us were going to get a snack then go to the beach" Annabeth yelled over and waved her arms in the air, to no affect Luke just turned around and walked off ignoring her. "Why does he ignore me lately?" Annabeth asked looking devastated and upset.

"I think he is going through a tough time adjusting, just give him time he will return to normal soon" he gave hand a squeeze as they walked walked to the big house so Gaara could grab their snack. He walked inside offering Mr D and Chiron a hello before grabbing a small lunch box from the kitchen and a bottle of water; he had prepared it himself from one of the new recipes Hestia had suggested for him to make when he was last talking to her. Annabeth was talking with Chiron when he came back outside which didn't surprise him she always was asking him questions.

"Are you ready to go Annabeth?" She nodded her hand and they walked away from the big house in the direction of the beach, answering a few innate questions about his past before they arrived. It was unsurprisingly busy except for one patch where a few sand buildings stood; they walked over to Thalia who was having a laugh with some of Hermes children she excused herself and walked over to them just as they were starting to sit down she was wearing a bikini with a shirt over it that had a skull and crossbones and bikini bottoms.

"How was your practise?" Thalia asked sitting next to Annabeth

"It was so cool Gaara was so good he didn't even break a sweat" she replied

"Really? Maybe you and I should fight and see if I can give you a workout" Thalia said looking around Annabeth to say it directly to Gaara.

"We will see but for now let us enjoy a day at the beach" was all he said before opening the lunch box and bringing out three cupcakes, when Hestia had suggested them he was shocked at the suggestion but she had convinced him that it would be good for him to make it. Seeing the gleeful look on the girl's faces convinced him that it was a good idea, he handed a chocolate one to Thalia a strawberry one to Annabeth and he kept the vanilla for himself he bit into the cupcake tasting the vanilla icing. It was strong and he was proud of himself for making it from Thalia and Annabeth's faces they enjoyed it as well, it took a few minutes for all of them to finish them and as soon as Thalia was done she took off her shirt and ran into the water and joined some of the older girls.

Annabeth had gotten up and ran over to a few of the younger children as they started a game of soccer, that brought back memories of when he was younger and couldn't play a game with anyone because of Shukaku. But that all changed when he was Kazekage Temari, Kankuro and Matsuri with his new found control over his sand he had been able to play for the first time ever, it had been a moment in his life that he would ever forget.

Deciding that he would rather be meditate Gaara stood up but left the bottle and walked away from the beach to go to his favourite spot, the fire where he met Hestia was such a peaceful place no wonder she always came to camp. She wasn't there when he arrived but that was fine he just sat down and let the heat from the flame roll over him as he started to meditate, letting the sounds of nature and the crackling fire wash over him.

Gaara opened his eyes and glanced over at Hestia she had only just appeared but he could sense her easily they had a very distinctive aura about them, he could tell when they were around even if they only just appeared "hello Hestia how are you today?" Gaara asked

"I am having a lovely day thank you Gaara, how about you?"

"My day has been fine, thank you for the recipe and the help in preparing them Thalia and Annabeth seemed to like them"

"Wonderful I had thought they would like it, sometimes even the simplest things in life bring joy onto others" she gave him a smile and turned back to continue her task with tending to the hearth.

She had been helping him with this new world, regaling him with stories and facts about monsters, heroes and gods so that he would be prepared for the challenges he would face in his new life. Like Hercules the true story instead of the myths that put him as the greatest demigod to ever life, which when you hear both versions really shows what the difference between myths and facts.

Gaara had asked Mr D if he could leave the camp but apparently until two gods gave him permission to leave he was to be confined to the camp for the foresee able future, which meant that even though he had saved Zeus's daughters life he was not trusted enough to be let out of the camp. Which was bad for Gaara because he had wanted to explore the new world see the giant building and just see the true difference between the worlds because the camp didn't show the true scale, to know that the world was not full of trees and the cities were many times larger than even the largest villages was baffling to him.

 **Suna Suna Suna**

Authors note: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourite and followed, I had another account when I was younger and wrote a chapter for a story and it was slammed with hate from only a single person but it put me off writing for a while. At least this time all the responses for this story have been positive and I want to sincerely say thank you.


End file.
